


Wake Up Call

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, could be seen as pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a well known fact that Zayn likes his sleep, covets it in fact.  It’s a well known fact because Zayn has made sure of it.  Which is why he can’t understand why his phone is ringing at ass o’clock in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what hotel they stayed in, I don’t even want to know. So just pretend they stayed one of the ones with a club in it. If you see any glaring errors feel free to let me know.

It’s a well known fact that Zayn likes his sleep, covets it in fact. It’s a well known fact because Zayn has made sure of it. Which is why he can’t understand why his phone is ringing at ass o’clock in the morning. It takes him a few seconds to realize that it’s Niall’s ringtone and he groans into his pillow, because even drunk Niall should know better. None of them drunk dial him, ever.

He almost ignores it, but the stray thought that something could be wrong wakes him up even more and he rolls over to snatch his phone off the bedside table. “‘Lo?”

“Zayn,” shouts a voice that is definitely not Niall’s. There’s a pounding bass beat in the background and Zayn worries for just a second that Niall’s lost his phone and someone random has found it.

“Who’s this?” Zayn demands.

A laugh answers him. “Marvin. Listen mate, Niall’s done, but he won’t let any of us help him out. He keeps insisting on you.”

There’s a brief flash of warmth in his belly that he’s the one Niall is asking for, but it’s quickly squashed by the annoyance of being woken up for this.

“Have Paul carry him off,” Zayn says, preparing to roll over and go back to sleep.

“Probably not the best idea to make that kind of scene,” Marvin says sensibly.

Zayn hates sensible. He can’t really argue with it. The last thing they need is a drunk Niall making some kind of scene while being hauled out of a club.

“Fine,” Zayn growls and throws off the covers. “Where are you?”

Once he finds out they’re in the hotel he doesn’t feel quite as grumpy as he pulls on jeans and a jumper and grabs his keycard. He tells Marvin he’ll be down in a second and hangs up, stuffing his phone in his pocket. The whole ride down in the elevator he thinks about the earful he’s going to give Niall for making him get out of bed for this.

In fact, Zayn stays surly about it right up until he finds Niall’s group in the club. Marvin spots him first and points him out to Niall. Niall turns, a little unsteadily, and his face positively lights up when he sees Zayn. He can’t hear Niall shout his name over the music, but even just watching him say it with so much glee chips away at his annoyance.

The group parts and the next thing Zayn knows he’s got an armful of clingy, giggly Niall. He instinctively pulls him closer and Niall buries his face in Zayn’s neck and his breath puffs warmly against his neck at the giggles the other boy can’t seem to control. There’s no telling what’s set him off since even stone cold sober it doesn’t take much.

“C’mon you, time for bed,” Zayn murmurs, squirming a little as Niall drags his nose up his throat.

“Naaaw, c’mon bro, have a drink with me! I’m legal,” Niall protests loudly.

Zayn snorts and shifts Niall around so they can actually walk. “Not tonight, Ni, it’s time for bed.”

“C’moooon, you never drink with me,” Niall says with a pout that he definitely learned off Liam, but he still curls into Zayn’s side.

“That’s not true,” Zayn says, squeezing Niall’s side in just the right spot to make him squeal and wiggle. “We’ll go out tomorrow night. I’ll even stay out the whole night with you.”

“M’holding you to that.”

They manage to make it out of the club without anyone approaching them and security keeps anyone from following them. Niall is pretty wobbly even for him and after a moment he stops and forces Zayn to do the same. Zayn looks over at him, which turns out to be a mistake because Niall is pouting at him again.

“Zaynie,” he says and Zayn braces himself, that nickname only comes out when Niall wants something he thinks Zayn will say no to. “can I have a piggyback ride? I promise I won’t slobber on you like the last time, that was Lou’s idea anyway.”

Zayn snorts. “‘Course it was. Will you ever learn to say no to him?”

Niall looks thoughtful for half a second before he busts out into giggles. Zayn rolls his eyes, but he can’t stop the smile that crawls across his face. He turns his back to Niall and kneels down just a little bit so that Niall can climb on. They both almost face plant, but Zayn manages to right them and gets his hands under Niall’s thighs to hold him; it’s a familiar position, they all used to share the duty of giving Niall a piggyback when his knee was hurting him.

“Alright?” Zayn asks once Niall is settled.

Niall nuzzles his face into the crook of Zayn’s neck and presses a wet, sloppy kiss to his skin before nodding. He’s still giggling randomly, but Zayn can tell he’s crashing fast.

By the time they reach the elevator the giggles have stopped, but Niall’s still nuzzling affectionately at his neck. His breath is warm and wet against Zayn’s skin and it’s definitely more pleasant than it should be. Zayn has to swallow against the way it’s making his belly flip, it’s such an inappropriate reaction.

“Best party ever,” Niall mumbles. “Wish you and the boys were there though.”

Zayn’s stomach twists with guilt, but he vows to himself to make it up to Niall. He wishes he could make the other boys do the same, but he knows he can’t. He’s a little upset with Liam more than the other two, because Liam and Niall have talked for a while about partying together in Vegas for their 21sts and so far Liam has just been with his friends. They’ve all agreed to respect when they just wanna hang with their other friends, but still. It’s a little bit shit.

“We’ll make tomorrow night even better, yeah? Just you and me, we’ll tear the clubs up,” Zayn says and he can feel Niall’s smile curve against his skin.

The elevator ride is quiet and Zayn can feel Niall’s breathing even out into something familiar slow, deep. There’s something precious about Niall falling asleep in an enclosed space, even as drunk as he is already. Niall isn’t the sort to sleep anywhere like Harry and Zayn are, they’ve learned to recognize that he needs to feel safe in order to let his guard down.

Zayn doesn’t even bother to take Niall to his own room, not when Niall would most likely make sad eyes at him until he stayed anyway. He does have a bit of a time trying to get his keycard out of his back pocket with Niall still a heavy weight on him, but it’s a subtle art that he’s learned from years of hauling away drunk bandmates. Of course, he’s been the drunk bandmate being hauled away plenty of times too, so it’s really probably a band thing, except for Louis who can’t really carry any of them away anymore.

Another bonus about going to his room as that he knows where all his junk is so he can easily walk through to the bed without turning a light on.

Niall wakes up a little bit when Zayn sets him down on the bed and half helps Zayn undress him down to his boxers. He’s barely any help but it’s another thing that Zayn has plenty of practice with and it doesn’t take him long to get Niall’s clothes off and tossed out of the way. Getting Niall under the sheets takes considerably more time as he keeps trying to grab onto Zayn and pull him down, begging for Zayn to stay with him.

“It’s my room, babe, I already plan to stay,” Zayn says with a laugh, managing to swat Niall’s grabby hands away.

He strips back down to his boxers and crawls in beside Niall. They squabble for a second about who will be the little spoon, but Zayn gives up and just lets Niall curl around him (they probably would have ended up that way in the end anyway). There’s something really nice about having Niall’s warmth pressed against his back, strong arms around his middle. It’s comfortingly familiar and it doesn’t take long for either of them to drift to sleep.


End file.
